


Dark Webs

by Morgause1



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ainur - Freeform, Bodily Fluids, Cannibalism, Crack, Domestic Violence, F/M, Gore, Humor, M/M, Melkor is young and naive, Moral Dilemmas, Sins, Smut, Soul Bond, Ungoliant - Freeform - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Valar - Freeform, Violence, angbang, dark webs - Freeform, eldritch-horror smut, general grossness, good vs. bad, marriage problems, mental sickness, philosophical dillemas, there's also a fight, ungoliant the psycho ex, void sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:59:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13133067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgause1/pseuds/Morgause1
Summary: It is said that before descending into Arda, the young Melkor wandered the Void, searching for the Flame Imperishable. He did not find that Light, but he did find the Unlight of his long-lost wife, Ungoliant. With her he gained some uneasy truths, and lost his virginity in quite an awful way.





	Dark Webs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenditefairylights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenditefairylights/gifts).



> Important! Please read at least the first 2 points:
> 
> 1\. Don’t blame me, blame ravenditefairylights, who is Tumblr’s feanoriansappreciation. She made me do it! I was innocent and naïve, and now look what’s become of me. *weeps dramatically into napkin while side-eyeing you*  
> 2\. ravenditefairylights also created the Valarin name for Ungoliant: Dušamanûđânmāxanāz, which means Marred Mistress. Brilliant job! Belekôrôz is, of course, Melkor’s Valarin name.  
> 3\. I headcanon that Ungoliant is a Vala-ranked Ainu that doesn’t give a shit about creating and whose sole occupation is mindless, senseless devouring. She was originally supposed to be Melkor’s spouse and the queen of Arda, but shoved off to do her own thing instead.  
> 4\. Another HC of mine is the Soul Bond dynamics: the Valarin souls are Bound to Eru and depend on him for power, and breaking this Bond results in terrible mental pain and degradation. Both Ungoliant and later Melkor were Disowned by Eru for their rebellion and their Bond to him broken. Melkor was powerful enough to go on like this for a long while, but even he degraded until he was eventually consumed. But Ungoliant got even more deranged than him, losing all sense of purpose and direction. Eventually she degraded into living like a beast in the shadows and losing her fána for good in a fit of auto-cannibalistic rage. More about the Soul Bond could be found in my other fics, I just can’t shut up about it. :-(  
> 5\. This fic contains allusions to this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10932090, in which Melkor gets far better sex. ;-)

“Have you bedded anyone before, Mairon?”

The Maia, naked and trembling with lust, paused in the middle of licking his foot to answer. “No, my Lord.”

“Neither did I, in this type of body,” a trace of a frown crossed the Vala’s face when he remembered the only time he ever tried to engage in physical pleasure with another. It was a long time ago, before Arda, and that was _not_ a good experience. He looked at the fiery, beautiful Mairon, so smooth and eager and obedient, and his face cleared. His voice took on a mischievous tone. “Well then, we’ll have to experiment…”

 

*

It was just an experiment, thought Belekôrôz as he ventured, unpermitted and unblessed, into the Void. The Outside was an empty, suffocating Nothing, so unlike the Timeless Halls and Eä that he should have been afraid, but he was young and brave and his Father’s favorite, so the thought hasn’t even crossed his mind. Instead he concentrated on the task he set for himself: to find his Lord’s Flame Imperishable, learn its secrets and absorb its power. After all, he was meant to rule the Kingdom to come and his Lord’s Children. He needed to experiment with his power and prepare himself for his Purpose. And if He didn’t like it… well, it was still important that he did it. He’ll apologize later.    

There was nothing in the Nothing. Belekôrôz searched forever, never finding what he wanted. He was a strong spirit, the strongest ever created, but the endless vacuum, both physical and spiritual, was starting to take its toll on him. He hesitated and thought of turning back. But then he saw something. Was that Light?

It was not Light. Belekôrôz gazed at it, trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It looked familiar, as if he’d seen it before, ages ago, but it was also entirely foreign. What was it? It was definitely not Light. It was… the opposite, if such a thing even existed.

**_Belekôrôz_ …**

A whisper floated towards him and something twisted, unfurling in the dark. It was a spirit such as he himself was, but he could not make out its color or alignment in his Lord’s hosts. The thing then groaned and shrouded itself in raiment, unheeding the bite of the Void that annihilated all unguarded Matter. The shape it took was huge, amorphous and slimy. Eight black eyes peered at him, and Belekôrôz finally recognized her.

“Dušamanûđânmāxanāz,” he spoke with wonder in his voice, for he did not see her ever since the Great Music. She stood beside him then among the Valar and sang his Song, as was expected of her, but then she vanished. No one saw her ever since.

He quickly took flesh to greet her, assuming his then-favorite form: as amorphous as she was, but spiky where she was porous and gleaming ultra-violet. Were they anywhere else but in the Void, this form would have rent Space-time and left it howling in pain: a Black Sun, commanding and splendid. The attire of a true King.

“Belekôrôz,” she repeated, and her eyes reflected his glow in a manner that was almost disconcerting, but Belekôrôz was never much attuned to nuances. He interpreted it as happiness to see him, a type of hunger which he thought he well deserved, after all...

“Wife,” he answered, “Glad am I indeed to finally see you agai – “

His words were cut off by a loud screech. Dušamanûđânmāxanāz puffed up, doubling in size and towering over him. She was pulsating with anger and revolt. Belekôrôz was annoyed. It hurt his feelings.

“Stop that immediately,” he demanded tartly. “You know full well that our Father commanded us to be espoused. You were supposed to be my Queen and rule Eä beside me. Why did you leave?”

“Hungry,” she said, licking her beak-like mouth with a long, purple tongue. Her eyes glazed over, turning milky. “I got so hungry. I wanted Light. He said that there was Light here, thick and tasty. I went searching for it, but I can’t find any and I’m so, so hungry.”

That did not make any sense. “You were at the Halls and you wanted even more Light? The Place _is_ Light. Our Father is Light. Why didn’t you just stay beside Him?”

“He wouldn’t let me,” she hissed. “He kicked me after I sang and said to run here. I want Light, Belekôrôz. I want to find it and suck it until all my insides are glowing and there is no more cold.”

“He kicked you?” Belekôrôz focused his senses to examine her. To his bewilderment he found that her soul was floating free, seemingly untethered. Was the Valie… abandoned? Disowned? Impossible. It could not be. His benevolent master would never do that to anyone. He wiped the horrifying thought quickly off his mind. But now her cold, dead eyes turned on him.

“You’re shining, Belekôrôz, such a lovely black radiance. You could be my source of power. I could suck on you, just a little, just one mouthful at a time. You won’t even notice if I bit you, such a great spirit as you are, my love, right?”

Compliments always worked on Belekôrôz. He let her come closer until he could feel her heat on his fána. She was very beautiful: a sultry, heaving leviathan, powerful and dark to her very core. To have such a mighty being entirely depend on him, doing his bidding in order to be fed… he glistened with exhilaration.

“We might work something out,” he said. “What’s in it for me?”

“I need you, Belekôrôz, please.” she enticed. “I’d make it worthwhile for you. Feed me your Light, and I’ll pleasure you just as you pleasure me. Look…” She touched her tentacles to him, finding the ridges on his sharp shell and rubbing them slowly. Belekôrôz felt ichor running faster inside him in response to that eldritch touch. He thought about pulling away, but for some reason he didn’t really want to. And yet –

“We’re not supposed to be doing this, it’s a sin.” he tried to keep his voice from shaking and putting him to shame. “Incarnate pleasure is not for us Ainur, we are beyond that.”

“So what?”

“So the Lord would be displeased with us.”

“Since when do you care what pleases Him?”

That was a good question. Belekôrôz had to take a moment to think about it. “Well, it might result in – oh!” one of his spikes caught on a pore in her greasy skin, penetrating into it. It sent a thrill deep inside him. Against his own better judgment, he shifted so it happened again. She gave out a guttural moan. Did she like it as much as he did? Something in his mind spun and came loose. He could no longer remember why it was important not to anger his Lord.

He moved faster, spearing her with his spikes, making each thrust as painful and as deep as possible. She bled and cried out, pulling him harder against her. Pleasure started building up inside him, swirling along his shell. He felt himself dripping onto her, something inky and thick that seeped from his skin every time he moved against her soft, bloated flesh. She rubbed herself fully in it, mixing it with her own putrid liquids. Her growling was divine. It made him dizzy. He gazed at his long-lost wife adoringly, a fly caught in a net.

“Pretty Belekôrôz,” she gurgled, her deep voice tinged by a mad cackle. “So shiny and tasty. You are mine, husband, you belong to me. Let me lick you forever…”

“Dušamanûđânmāxanāz…” he whispered. His pleasure rose, burning hotter and smellier and _faster_. It was about to peak and shutter him to bits. He reached out to caress her, when suddenly…

Snapping out of his sensual haze, he discovered that he was immobilized. Her tentacles caught him in a dark, rancid web. Horrified, he noticed that her soul was already engulfing his, slow and heavy like a plague.

“What are you doing? I’m not a Maia for you to Claim!” he began pushing her off, using all his force to break her hold and get away from her.

“You are better than any Maia, my darling. Such a strong Light that you have, you would serve me and hold me when the darkness becomes too much and I would swallow you whole and my insides would finally glow and…”

Panicking, he hit her in the eye with all the force he could still muster, half blinding her with ink. She hissed viciously and attacked. He wiggled and curled as her many arms tried to re-capture him, only barely managing to dodge her beak lashes. Her fána was too strong, and her eala too desperate: she managed to lunge and wrap cords of hard mucus around him, pinning him down. Her beak opened wide to strike and Belekôrôz shut his eyes tight, when a blood-curdling scream pierced the Nothing.

Warily opening one eye, Belekôrôz’s mouth fell open: her strike missed him and her beak got buried in her own flesh instead. Frenzied by the taste of ichor, she started biting herself, tearing through skin and digging into fat and sinew. The web loosened about the Vala’s body and he hurriedly broke himself free. He stumbled away as realization dawned on him:

The Valie was insane. Completely, utterly out of her Eru-given mind.

That was an abomination. That should never have happened to her. Why… why did Eru let this happen? She was His child, just like he was. How could He allow harm to come to her?

(and if so, will He let harm come to him, too?)

He turned to flee, followed by her strangled cries and curses. He was shaken, his experiment entirely forgotten. It was time to stop this Void nonsense, he told himself. Time to stop sinning. He needs to return to the job his Lord gave him, to create and govern Arda wisely and well. His siblings were already down there, waiting for him to teach and guide them in their work. That’s what he should be doing. And despite the… disagreements between him and his Creator, he was still His favorite creature. His Lord would forgive him for his sins. He would never let anything bad happen to him like it did to Dušamanûđânmāxanāz. Relieved to be out of the Void, Belekôrôz let the Beingness of Eä wash all over him. Now all would be well.

 

*

Molten gold eyes brimming with love, Mairon thanked him profusely for touching him and left his chambers. Melkor stretched back languidly into his bedding, basking in the satisfaction the Maia gave him and drifting into a warm afterglow. Oh yes.

That was  _much_  better than last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry.


End file.
